Dessine Moi un Mouton
by Miru-Pu
Summary: Il se peut que Mello soit parfois plus intelligent que Near… Ou du moins plus intuitif. Après avoir retourné les six centaines de jeux de sociétés possible et imaginable pour battre Near, l’unique jeu où l’albinos pouvait perdre se révéla dans son esprit


**Dessines moi un mouton!**

**Auteur:** Strawberry Pocket  
**Raiting:** K! Et c'est pas un Angst! Adulez-moi! xD  
**Résumé:** Il se peut que Mello soit parfois plus intelligent que Near… Ou du moins plus intuitif. Après avoir retourné les six centaines de jeux de sociétés possible et imaginable pour battre Near, l'unique jeu où l'albinos pouvait perdre se révéla dans son esprit étriqué. Que le meilleur gagne!  
**Note:** On va changer du TrC normal, n'est-ce pas? Je me met à Death Note, à l'époque de la Wammy's House, qui plus est. Le personnage de Lust est totalement inventée par moi, car il fallait un quatrième personnage dans cette histoire xD.

_Je dédie cette fic à ma Kana (L)_

**Jukebox:** Suspicious Character – The Blood Arm  
Chlesea Dagger & Flathead – The Fratellis  
Homewrecker – Hellogoodbye

_**-**_ Well, you must be a girl with shoes like that _**-**_

Il était de coutume, à la Wammy's House, que tout les après-midi, week-end et vacances scolaires inclus, Mello défiait Near à un jeu de société. Le dernier en date était le Monopoli, où Mello avait une nouvelle fois perdu. Encore avant c'était les échecs, sa dame avait été prise à partir du quatrième coup de l'albinos. Une semaine avant l'action du jour c'était la bataille navale. Et ne parlons pas du mois dernier où il s'était ramassé au scrabble «Paléoclimatologie» lui avait sorti la boule de neige. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait répondre à ça, hein? Bref, Mello perdait incontestablement face au cadet.

Ruminant contre «ce connard de boule de neige de mes deux ce crevard, ce chien, ce salaud qu'il croupisse en enfer» - dixit les paroles du Blond – dans la chambre de son meilleur ami: Matt, Mello eut la meilleure idée de toute sa vie. Pour une fois qu'il en avait une bonne qui ne nécessitait pas de détruire tout l'orphelinat. Effectivement, à la Wammy's House, Mello était réputé Arme de Destruction Massive (ADM, pour les intimes). Et quand l'ADM s'énervait, c'était l'Apocalypse. Bref, le blond très – trop – énergique pensait à comment écraser cet insecte blanc qui ne cessait de lui pourrir la vie. Expliquons le déroulement de la chose.

«Pourquoi pas un Trivial poursuit?» Proposa le roux, plongé dans son Nintendogs.

«Nan, déjà essayé… Il savait qui était Le Dictateur (1)» Répondit visiblement agacé Mello.

Matt leva un sourcil intrigué, le Dictateur? Parfois il ne valait mieux pas chercher à comprendre les délires de Mello. Voyant que s'il ne trouvait pas une solution au problème existentiel de Mello – a savoir battre Near sur son propre terrain – il allait avoir mal, trèèès mal, Matt éteignit sa console et se mit sur son pc. Matt était un privilégié, Mello retenait toujours ses coups avec lui, et quelle chance il avait! Rien que de savoir ce que ça faisait quand il retenait sa haine, il préférait ne pas connaître la véritable force d'ADM, surtout si c'était lui le cobaye.

«Tu fous quoi?» dit Mello platement en croquant dans une barre de chocolat apparue comme par magie – Matt se plaisait à dire qu'il en avait même dans son boxer. Il sourit et répondit qu'il cherchait dans Google _«Comment battre Near aux jeux de sociétés»_ mais que malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de réponse. Mello soupira et balança au no-life (2) «Crétin». Matt soupira et continua sa recherche. Il s'arrêta sur un site intéressant.

«Regarde AD…, se rattrapant à temps, il continua: Regarde Mello! Un site qui recense les jeux de sociétés!»

Mello, intéressé, se rapprocha de l'écran pour lire les différents noms de jeux qu'il proposait. Il murmura à chaque fois «déjà fait, déjà perdu, crétin, déjà fait…» et cetera, et cetera. Matt souffla. Puis Mello mit son doigt sur l'écran – ce qui fit criser Matt en passant – en s'exclamant:

«Matt! Regarde! Le Pictionary!»

«Retire ton doigt de l'écran! Et quoi le Pictionary?»

«On y a jamais joué! Va y fait voir le jeu!»

Matt cliqua sur le lien, ce qui les amena sur les règles du jeu.  
_PICTIONARY.  
**Un mot en un coup de crayon.**__  
Le but du jeu est d'identifier grâce a de rapides crayonnés autant de mots que nécessaire pour attendre la caseArrivée où il faudra encore relevé un dernier défi pour gagner. Les crayonnés ne peuvent en aucun cas inclure des lettres, des chiffre ou quelconques abréviations._

Mello eut un sourire triomphant, avant que Matt ne le ramène à la réalité «Mello, pour jouer au Pictionary, il faut être minimum quatre… Et tu es une brêle en dessin.» Le rictus de Mello ne fut que plus grand, alors qu'un rire sadique que même Cruella d'Enfer envierait sortit de sa bouche. Le blond lui répondit:

«Mais non Matt! Tu ne comprends rien! T'es qu'un crétin! Déjà, même si je dessine mal – et c'est complètement faux, d'ailleurs, l'art est une conception abstraite que tu ne comprends pas! – tu es sur la même longueur d'onde que moi, donc tu me comprendras. Suffit juste de trouver la bonne poire merdique en art pour la refiler à Near… Et justement…»

«Mello, elle refusera.»

«Mais nooon! Pauvre abruti! Tu verras! Elle acceptera!»

L'Arme de Destruction massive sortit comme une tornade de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Il s'arrêta devant une porte où diverses interdictions étaient formulées: «Les abrutis ne sont pas autorisés» «Les pervers ne peuvent rentrer qu'accompagnés d'argent» «Les No-life restent sur leur PC à se branler en rêvant au pétasse blonde» «Les dites pétasses blondes vont se faire voir et n'entreront pas ici» «Les draps et tout ce qui pourrait être apparenté à de la neige vont crever avec les lézards morts». Bien sûr, toutes ces interdictions Mello n'en avait que faire et ouvrit la sacro sainte porte de toute la délicatesse dont il était capable – c'est-à-dire aucune. Il trouva une chambre désordonnée, avec une télé écran plasma allumée – foutue Riche, pensait-il une nouvelle fois – une fille assise sur un lit, à coté de la fenêtre, se limer les ongles, alors qu'une autre s'amusait à immoler un as de pique avec un briquet. C'est sur cette dernière que Mello plaça toute son attention: Lust.

Lust était la seconde meilleure élève de la Wammy's House, ex aequo avec Mello. C'était sa «meilleure rivale». Il s'agissait d'une jeune danoise de quinze ans, agile, avec des cheveux noirs coupés juste au dessus de la nuque, et deux mèches plus longues sur le devant. Elle possédait des yeux verts perçant, rappelant ceux des félins. Lust était de ces filles qu'on qualifiait de garce, dut à leur fort caractère, au sarcasme maîtrisé de trop, et aux coups de pute dont elle était capable. La fille à côté d'elle – celle qui se limait les ongles – se prénommait Noodle, et était la meilleure amie de Lust, mais vu que son importance est moindre dans cette histoire, nous ne nous attarderons pas dessus. Lust ne détacha pas les yeux de la carte qui tombait en lambeaux sur son lit et dit simplement: «Tiens, la pétasse blonde! Ca faisait longtemps!»

Mello lui envoya un regard avec toute la noirceur dont il était capable et rétorqua du tac-o-tac:

«Bien sûr, je traîne pas avec les chats de gouttière moi!»

«Tu fais bien, ça griffe les chats, tu pourrais abîmer ta si jolie peau…»

Mello lui fit un doigt alors qu'il prit ses aises sur le lit de Lust. Il soupira et dit, avec toute la subtilité dont il était capable «Lust, n'est-ce paaaaaas qu'on est amiiiiii? Heiiiiiin?». Lust le regarda avec effroi. Mello avait un plan. Et il était d'une vérité générale, décidée d'un accord commun et tacite, que tous les plans de Mello étaient foireux. Et que surtout, il fallait les esquiver et ne jamais participer à ces actes suicidaires et ridiculisant. Lust se recula un peu et dit: «Non, je ne ferais pas de streap tease pour le no-life derrière toi.»

Mello poussa un «t'es conne» avec toute la subtilité dont une arme de destruction massive peut faire preuve et gratifia Matt d'un regard noir, ce dernier l'ignora, plongé dans son Sonic & Mario aux jeux olympiques, où Mario le dominait de trop à son gout. Mello soupira et se rapprocha dangereusement de la féline. Féline qui recula, jusqu'à qu'un crétin de mur qui n'avait rien à faire là la coince. Elle se retint de pousser un cri d'effroi.

«Ok, c'est quoi ton plan de merde!»

«De 1) qui te dis que j'ai un plan? De 2) comment ça un plan de merde? Dis de suite que mes plans sont foireux!»

«D'accord Mello: tes plans sont foireux. Défier Near aux échecs, tu t'es pris pour dieu?»

«Toujours» répondit la voix lointaine de Matt.

«Ta gueule crétin!» Même pas besoin de préciser qui est l'auteur de cette phrase hautement poétique. Lust poussa un soupir et décida d'écouter le plan tordu de Mello. A la fin, elle haussa un sourcil intriguée.

«Alors, si j'ai tout suivi tu veux «_Battre Near à un jeu de société, le pictionary, et vu que je suis une merde en dessin, je participerai à ce jeu crétin en jouant avec Near pour que tu gagnes_»?»

«Exactement!»

«Jamais.»

Mello l'observa avec ces merveilleux yeux de chien battu. Ses iris vert eau se plongeant dans l'émeraude de Lust. Cette dernière baissa les yeux, abandonna son briquet et lâcha par dépit: «D'accord……» La réaction fut imminente, un cri de joie résonna dans tout l'orphelinat, voir même Winchester. Lust soupira et observa, anéantie son amie. Elle avait craquée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mello se ramena dans la chambre de Near, Matt plongé dans son jeu et Lust dépitée sur ses talons. Il posa violemment la boîte de jeu devant Near.

«PICTIONARY!»

Near le regarda hébété. Il avait beau connaître les jeux de société, même les plus oubliés et complexes, le Pictionary, ce n'était pas quelque chose de courant. Il soupira, même s'il disait non, Mello le forcerait à jouer. Il se contenta d'ouvrir le couvercle de la boîte pour analyser le contenu du jeu et les règles. Il observa les deux adolescents derrière Mello et murmura:

«Qui va jouer avec moi?»

«C'est évident! C'est Lust!»

«Désolé Little Snow (3), mais bon. Mello fait peur.»

«Dit pas n'importe quoi Pussycat! J'tai même pas menacée!»

«Je ne suis pas un bébé chat, et moi j'appelle les yeux de chien battu une menace.»

Near coupa court au débat lorsqu'il installa tranquillement le plateau de jeu. Et une longue partie commença. Le premier dessin que dut faire Mello semblait être une étoile, avec un grand trait ondulé passant dessus. Matt trouva immédiatement: une étoile de mer. Il n'y avait vraiment que les amis pour se comprendre. Near lui opta pour la solution «Rébus» lorsqu'il dut faire découvrir à Lust le mot «Coiffeur». On se demande encore comme la seule fille du groupe avait réussi à saisir. Matt tomba sur le mot «Musique» et il mit cent ans à faire comprendre a Mello que «non, les queues et les boules là n'était pas des vers de terre mal formés, mais des notes de musique!». Puis vint le moment fatidique, la dernière partie. Les derniers dessins. C'était à Lust. La victoire de Mello, ou au contraire sa défaite tenait en une chose. En un dessin. La main tremblante, la pyromane en herbe commença à dessiner. D'abord un simple nuage, puis un autre nuage un peu plus décalé et en hauteur, et deux petite nuage en dessous du premier, le tout relié par trois traits.

«Un nuage?» tenta l'albinos. Lust lui répondit que non. Elle dessina ce qui semblait être de l'herbe autour, alors que Near cherchait désespérément ce que pouvait être ce croquis vraiment mal fait. Mello lui, regardait le sablier s'écouler quand enfin il hurla: «FINIIIIIII! J'AI GAGNE! J'AI BATTU NEAR! JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR! THE BEST HIN HIN HAN OUAIIIIIIS! (4) HEIN MATT? HEIIIIIIIIn?»

Les trois autres orphelins le regardèrent, puis se regardèrent entre eux. C'était certain, on n'avait pas fini d'entendre Mello hurler sa gloire, parce que Near n'avait pas su reconnaître ce que Lust avait dessiné… Plus tard dans la soirée, Matt alla trouver la jeune fille et lui demanda:

«Au fait Lust, c'était sensé représenter ces nuages?»

«Un mouton» grogna simplement Lust alors que Mello dansait autour d'elle la danse de la victoire depuis environs une demi-heure. Franchement, ce con de Near, il ne pouvait pas le battre une nouvelle fois hein?

**THE END.**

* * *

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger cette petite histoire, qui m'a fait bien marrer, notamment le premier paragraphe. J'espère que ça vous aura plu à vous aussi, n'est-ce pas? Vous pouvez laisser des rewiews pour votre avis sur cette petite scène passagère à la Wammy's House. Lust et Noodle sont des personnages de ma création, sur le forum rpg «Wammy's House» que Kanasucre et moi avons créé. L'idée de base est toute conne, je me suis dit «Near doit être battu… Il y a forcement un jeu ou Near peut perdre» et en farfouillant, j'ai retrouvé ce vieux jeu pourave chez moi, et me rappelant des fous rires qu'on avait eu, je l'ai intégré…

Bref franchement, j'espère vous avoir fait sourire au moins une fois.

See you later pour de nouvelles aventures!

(1) Au Trivial Poursuit, il y a réellement cette question, la réponse est d'ailleurs «Charlie Chaplin».

(2) On le sait tous, que Matt est un sale no-life v.v

(3) Littéralement «Petite Neige» c'est ainsi que Lust appelle Near dans mes délires, parce que ça lui va bien xD.

(4) Connaisseur d'Escamlotte! v.v

Les paroles tout en haut viennent de la chanson Chleasea Dagger de The Fratellis.

**Strawberry-Pocket-Sama, à votre service.  
Payée en rewiew, n'oubliez pas xD.**


End file.
